


Dante and Vergil in hell

by problematicuser69



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Dante and Vergil are fighting in hell when they meet a very peculiar demon...





	Dante and Vergil in hell

Being in hell isn’t so bad, or at least it isn’t now that he has company.

Vergil… Vergil is really here, with him, and he’s alive. Dante still has to process how he feels about this; he can’t help but to feel conflicting emotions about this, hate and love, together and inseparable. That has always been the nature of their relationship and as much as he tried to convince himself that he didn’t love him, that in the years in which he was gone he didn’t miss him, he had felt empty without his twin.

Now that he’s back – and he is oh god he is – he feels relief, relief because maybe he has the chance to set some things right now, but also anger, because despite all that happened he’s still a fucking asshole and also damn him, if he was alive for all this time how much would it have cost to come to him? If he was actually dying they could’ve found a solution together without causing all the mayhem with the fucking three.

 

At least for now, however, the anger has subsided: beating Urizen’s ass to the ground and then watching Vergil getting his ass kicked by his own son has been fun to experience, so for now Dante can concentrate on the happiness of him being back again.

He’s still going to punch him in the face once they have a free moment because _god_ he deserves it so much.

 

As of now he’s enjoying slicing demons left and right alongside Vergil. He’s already lost count of the score they were keeping; they’ve been interrupted so many times that they have both decided that it would be best to settle this fight some other time in favor of making sure that these demons won’t bother them anymore.

There’s a feeling of familiarity in the way they so quickly settle into a rhythm, years of fights and hate that haven’t completely destroyed their synchronicity. Yes, they truly are a force to be reckoned with when they fight together and not each other.

That still doesn’t stop Dante from asking Vergil if he “knows this demon” or “knows this other demon” because Vergil has spent way more time in hell than Dante, and because it’s still fun ruffling his feathers even if they’re fighting together, but after the first few angry responses from his brother he decides that maybe – given why he had been there and _how_ – it would be best not to joke about this kind of matters. Ok that he’s kind of an asshole, but he isn’t a complete dick.

 

This last demon was different from the others, though.

 

It was pretty easy to take down: a punch to its face was all it took to make its root-like body fall on the ground and Dante pressed with a foot on its shoulder to keep it down; the way it was struggling to get up was almost cute and Dante decided to have some mercy and, lifting his new and badass sword – if pops could have a sword named like himself, why can’t he? – and slaying its heart, or at least what he believed was its heart. What else could that very visible flower be? And really, demons should really begin to reconsider their designs; even Urizen was full of those ugly ass eyes that just meant more weak points for Dante to take advantage of but well, if it means that they’re easier to kill, maybe it’s not so bad that they’re like that.

 

However, as soon as he jams the sword into it, something comes out, and it’s not blood.

What is this… pollen?

 

 

Vergil wasn’t really paying too much attention to Dante – he knows he can handle himself quite well and really, these demons aren’t even worthy their time – but he hears him when he begins to cough.

He hasn’t even turned his way and he’s already taking his first steps towards him, getting closed, and he asks as he finally looks at him:

“What’s wrong Dan…”

Words die in his mouth when he sees the demon Dante has just slain and, most important, the yellow pollen in the air.

Shit, he’s too close, he’ll inhale it too if he doesn’t… too late.

 

He can hear other demons approaching, but they’re not in condition to fight now.

He grabs Dante then, already beginning to drag him away. At least his coughing has stopped, but he’s still unresponsive.

“We have to go”

 

 

Thankfully they manage to find a safe enough spot, hiding under the cover of a hill.

For now, they should be able to rest.

 

“Vergil…”

God Dante’s voice sounds so weird, and he’s already short of breath

“What… what was that demon?”

He feels weird, very weird, weird as in… horny. Yes, he can’t deny it. It’s like all his blood has converged between his legs and he needs to do something about it or else he feels like he’s going to explode.

Vergil turns to Dante to study the situation; yes, he’s been completely affected by the pollen. Even he can feel a bit dizzy but having lived there for a long time made him resistant to certain… things in the air, but Dante… Dante is new to this.

“They weaken their prey and let the other demons do their job while it’s in this state” he explains, not even sure if Dante’s actually listening him or not – he seems pretty out of it.

“It should be over once you… take care of it” he continues then, choosing carefully his words “So if you need some… huh… privacy, I can--”

“Oh thank _god_ ”

Dante doesn’t waste any time unzipping his pants and Vergil thankfully realizes immediately what he’s doing and he quickly turns around, making a grossed out sound.

“You could’ve warned me!” he complains, but Dante doesn’t even bother replying to him.

 

He’s _moaning_ already and Vergil can also hear the sound of skin touching skin; he knows what’s happening and he also knows that he should leave. Sure, now Dante isn’t thinking about it but that’s because of the pollen, but he probably wouldn’t want Vergil to assist to that scene. He could stay nearby, alert in case demons find them.

Yes, he should do that… so why can’t he move? It’s like something is gluing him to his place. He can’t leave.

 

Sure, he’s resisting its effects way better than Dante is doing but those sounds… those _moans_ … they’re doing something to him.

He really can’t help himself when he slowly turns and yes, he gets a peak of what Dante’s doing, and if he thought that he could’ve resisted the pollen’s effect, now all his bravado has crumbled watching Dante jerking himself off, his gaze locked on the hand he’s moving around his cock, as if he could not believe what’s happening.

Vergil feels his mouth suddenly dry and he licks his lips, starting to feel a certain kind of warmth in his body but no, he should look away, and yet he can’t.

 

It’s exactly when he’s finally gathered the strength to look away that Dante meets his gaze right before he could actually do that. He looks almost delirious but Vergil can sense a hunger in his gaze that – if he had less self control – would’ve sent a shiver down his spine.

 

_“Vergil… please help me”_

 

Did… did Vergil hear correctly?

 

It doesn’t matter, not when Vergil has already moved – with a speed that he wasn’t expecting, almost like he wasn’t in control of his body – getting closer to Dante and, after taking his face between his hands, kissing those lips that were driving him mad, swallowing every moan that comes out Dante’s mouth.

He soon shoos away the hand Dante was using to masturbate and he replaces it with him, jacking off his cock with deep motions, feeling it against his fingers. He slightly turns to his side to get to a more comfortable position and keeps going, masturbating his brother without stopping not even for a moment – he feels like Dante’s wouldn’t appreciate something like that now of all times.

 

Dante can only feel relief at those kinds of attentions.

Sure, he could’ve taken care of it on his own – and god he _needs_ this to be taken care of so badly – but it’s more fun when there’s company, right?

Besides, he doubts Vergil was actually unaffected by the pollen, and the way he reacted to that slight provocation just confirmed it. That or maybe Vergil has something to tell him, who knows. It’s not like he cares at the moment.

He has too much pressure built inside of him and he needs _release_.

 

Vergil can’t contain a moan when he feels Dante’s thigh slide between his legs, rubbing at his crotch. Damn, he can’t resist like this.

He begins grinding against the other, more and more desperate, making Dante shiver when he tightens his hold around his cock.

He can’t think clearly, it’s like he has a fever, and all he can focus on are Dante’s lips, his cock and the leg on his crotch.

It doesn’t take long however for Dante to reach down to Vergil’s pants, starting to feel his covered bulge. That makes another moan escape from Vergil’s lips and another and another still follow suit as Dante finally – _finally_ – pulls his dick out and begins to masturbate him the same way Vergil is doing to him.

He bucks his hips up, encouraging Dante to go on – he needs it – and he needs a moment to gather his bearings before he can continue with the other’s cock, and Dante takes advantage of that moment to sink his teeth in his neck, making him grunt, loudly.

 

It would be best to keep quiet – they might draw unwanted attention to them like this and that’s the last thing they need – but Vergil can hardly worry about that when Dante kisses him again, rolling their bodies so that Vergil can rest on top of him.

He… he really likes the view he has like this. Dante looks like a complete mess with those long hair, unshaved beard and sweaty chest that’s poking through his open shirt – his brother has always been a show-off.

 

… Now that he thinks about it, there’s something he wanted to do since he saw Dante again, after all this time.

 

Dante was about to ask Vergil if he likes what he sees – from his gaze he can tell that he’s clearly enjoying himself but hey, there is no shame in wanting to be told that you look good ok? – when Vergil leans down and, before Dante can do anything or ask him what he has in mind, he licks a stripe across his chest.

Oh _fuck_. Oh fuck that’s hot and Dante can’t hold a moan at that mere sight, at the feeling of that wet tongue caressing his skin.

He doesn’t let Vergil do anything else because he grabs him by the hair and he crashes their mouths together. He can taste his own sweat in the kiss but that unpleasant sensation is soon forgotten as Vergil begins masturbating him again, this time taking both their dicks in hand.

 

“Fuck, _Verge_ ” he grunts, bucking his hips up, craving more of that sweet, sweet friction.

“Close?” Vergil asks, smirking a bit. It’s been a long while since he’s been called that but… it felt good to hear Dante saying that, and also he can’t deny that he loved hearing such desperation in his voice.

“ _Yes_ ”

Damn you Vergil, you’re way too good at this, or maybe Dante is just too horny, or maybe both. For now he’ll stick to blame the pollen they’ve inhaled.

Vergil moans, his lips so close to Dante’s. He never noticed how pretty they are, Vergil’s lips; they’re so plump, so kissable.

“Me too”

 

Their lips meet again, Vergil’s hand is going faster than ever, jacking off them both to completion and in fact, it doesn’t take long for them to come, their last moans lost in the kiss.

Vergil doesn’t stop masturbating them immediately however, and waits until they can’t take it anymore. Only then he pulls away, his breath ragged and his body so tired.

 

… They really needed that.

 

Dante’s still catching his breath when Vergil rolls away, falling on the ground beside him. They’re both still catching their breaths.

For a moment everything is still. They don’t talk.

It was… it was very intense.

 

“You alright?” Dante manages to breathe out once he’s gained some energy back.

Vergil still doesn’t feel like his voice is ready yet, so he just nods.

 

Now he can’t even meet Dante’s eyes.

 

Luckily his twin knows always how to lower the tension in the air, and in fact after looking down at himself Dante groans, realizing something.

“I suppose there are no washing machines in hell aren’t they?”

Vergil moves his gaze to Dante, perplexed, but the other only points down at him with his head and… _oh_. Dante’s shirt is covered in cum, and his waistcoat is in the same condition.

He hears Dante chuckle.

“It’s gonna be fun slaying demons with our clothes like this”

Vergil shakes his head, but he can’t hold a low chuckle of his own as well. Seeing him like that puts a smile on Dante’s face, too bad he had to ruin the moment immediately.

“Maybe I could lick it off now that’s it still fresh--”

“That’s just _nasty_ , Dante, and I don’t think it would help our situation at all” Vergil interrupts him before he can add any more foolishness.

“You’re the one to talk about nasty!”Dante retorts and well, given what they just did, he isn’t wrong.

 

Silence falls again between the two, but this time Vergil’s the one who speaks up first.

“How are you feeling?”

“Definitely better now” Dante replies, his eyes closed and a content expression of his face; yes, he definitely feels good now, less desperate and… calmer. He takes in a deep breath and then he looks at Vergil again, saying “I suppose I should thank you”

“There’s no need, what we did was mutually beneficial”

Of course, of course Vergil was going to say that. He always had this habit of rationalizing stuff.

 

He’s barely able to keep a yawn when he asks:

“… Shouldn’t we talk about it?”

“Later” Vergil replies, in that tone that means he won’t accept any objections, but then his voice gets softer when he continues “You should rest now. I’ll keep watch”

He doesn’t need to say it twice that Dante already makes himself comfortable on the ground, well, as comfortable as one can get sleeping in hell.

“I’ll leave this to you then” is all he mutters and before Vergil can even nod, he’s already fallen asleep.

 

Vergil doesn’t know how long he’ll be out, but it’s safe to assume that it’s going to be a while. Usually it takes a lot to recharge after encountering those kinds of demons.

He can’t deny that he’s feeling tired as well, but he’s wary enough about his surroundings that he knows that even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. So he stays vigilant, scanning the horizon ready to jump at the first suspect noise.

He just hopes Dante will be willing to return the favor when he comes to – as painful as it is going to be admitting it to the other, he needs some rest – but for now he’ll watch over his brother.

He’ll make sure nothing bad happens to them.


End file.
